Obsesión
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2002 |dlc = February 27, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 1 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Pink-Purpleish/Blue |gc = Orange/Red |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 88 |kcal = |dura = 2:51 |nowc = Obsession ObsessionRetake |audio = |choreo = |perf = Eduardo Bañuelos (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/Bui-hJbBKR4/ Sofia Lupalovskaia (P2) }}Aventura tarafından "Obsesión" , ve 'da yer alıyor. 'a dahil edilmeden önce, parçanın dosyalarının bulunduğu 'de yapılması planlanmıştı. Dansçıların Görünüşü P1 P1 bir erkek. Üzerine kolları sarılmış parlak sarı bir kapüşonlu giydiği hafif lacivert tişört giyiyor. Turuncu cep düğmeli bir çift pembe bebek şortu ve ayak bileklerinde siyah şeritler bulunan turuncu ayakkabılar giyiyor. Siyah saçlarını kırmızı bere ile örtüyor ve bir sakal ve bıyık tutuyor. P2 P2 bir kadın. Üstünde küçük bir topuz bağlanmış siyah saçları var. Derin göğüslü kesim ve kısa kollu hafif bir donanma süveterinin kapladığı turuncu bir tişört giyiyor. Sağ tarafında kesilmiş, uzun mor bir kalem eteği var. Üstleri açık sarı ve topukları etrafında bir halka olan sarı topuklu ayakkabı giyiyor. Sağ elinde siyah bir saat, bir çift siyah çerçeveli gözlük ve ortada turuncu bir şerit bulunan ince siyah bir ipe benzeyen bir bel kemeri ile aksesuarlanıyor. Obsessionretake_coach_1.png|P1 Obsessionretake_coach_2.png|P2 Arka plan Arka plan, gün boyunca şehir içi otobüs durağı ile başlar. Otobüs terminalinin 19 Temmuz Cuma günü yaz gecesi arka planda bir plajı olan iki bankı ve kahve reklamı var ve “Just Dance Bus Stop” yazan bir harita. Otobüs durağının yanında iki çöp kutusu var ve yukarıda bir bir telefon için oturum açın. Bunların hemen arkasında sokak işaretleri ve beyaz bir çit var. Arka planda bir şehir ve bitkiler görülebilir. Diyalog sırasında, otogardaki camlar parlar, yapraklar sokaklara üflenir ve tabeladaki telefon çalmaya başlar. Diyalog sona erdiğinde şehir arka plandaki farlarla geceye döner. Çöp kutuları hafif olduğu kadar kaldırımdaki sarı çizgiler de parlar. Işık arka planda acele ve sağa sola görülebilir. Kahve için posterin ve haritanın arka planındaki renk hızla renk değiştirir. Sonunda, dansçılar ve yaz gecesi posteri dışındaki her şeyi kararan bir spot ışığı belirir. Dansçılar daha sonra arka planın günbatımında plaj olduğu yaz gecesi afişine gider. Arka planda bir tekne, palmiye ağaçları ve kayalar ön planda, başka bir ada görülebilir. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 1 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves: *P1: Vücudunu elinizle tutarken P2'yi bükün. *P2: Sağ bacağınızı uzatırken geriye doğru eğin. Obsessionretake gm 1.png|Gold Move Obsessionretake gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Latin Flavor *Dance into the 2000s *Duets * *Crazy Carnival *Latin Corner *All Songs K-R Trivia *Şarkıya önemli vokaller vermesine rağmen, Judy Santos ne oyun içinde ne de şarkının resmi olarak gösterilmesinde önemli bir yere sahip değildir. *Üçüncü ayet ve outro parçadan kesilerek şarkıyı yaklaşık 1 dakika kısaltır. Galeri Game Files Obsessionretake cover generic.png|''Obsesión'' Obsessionretake cover albumcoach.png| album coach obsessionretake cover albumbkg.png| album background Obsessionretake banner bkg.png| menu banner obsessionretake map bkg.png| map background Obsessionretake cover 1024.png| cover ObsessionRetake_BC.jpg| cover Obsessionretake p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Obsessionretake p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Obsessionretake pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms obsessionretake picto error.png|Pictogram error In-Game Screenshots obsessionretake jd2019 menu.png|''Obsesión'' on the menu (8th-gen) obsessionretake jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) obsessionretake jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Obsessionretake_jdnow_menu.png|''Obsesión'' on the menu Obsessionretake_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Obsessionretake_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Obsessionretake Bumbumtamtamalt jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Bum Bum Tam Tam (Mad Scientist Version)) Beta Elements Obsessionretake beta pictos-sprite.png|Original pictograms obsessionretake beta pictos.png|Unused pictograms Obsessionretake beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move Others Obsesion thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Obsesion thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Obsesion Silhouettes (far left).jpg|The coach s silhouettes on the "Gamescom Reveals" playlist on the E3 tracklist video, despite the song not being featured in the event Obsessionretake jd2018 proof.png|'' '' s files in Videos Offical Music Video Aventura - Obsesión (ft. Judy Santos) Obsesión (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Obsesión - Gameplay Teaser (US) Obsesión - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Obsesión - Just Dance 2019 Obsesión - Just Dance Now Beta Element Obsesión (Beta) - Just Dance 2017 (Modded Gameplay) Extractions Obsesión - Just Dance 2019 (No HUD) Obsesión (Beta) - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Obsesión en:Obsesión Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:İspanyolca Şarkılar Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Eduardo Bañuelos Kategori:Sofia Lupalovskaia Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları